The Malfoy Twins
by Callie.Potter
Summary: Set in 6th Year. Hermione gets a visit from the Malfoys, yet the Malfoys hate Muggles and Muggleborns so what brought them there? Ignores all 6th year events.
1. Chapter 1: Surprises

"Hermione, dear! The Malfoys are here." Shouted Mrs Granger, to her only daughter.

"Coming, mum!" She replied.

Hermione made her way downstairs after pulling on a shortish green dress and flats. She turned into the kitchen to see her parents and the Malfoys having a… civilised conversation? Since when did the Malfoys have anything to do with… Muggles? Silently Hermione sat down next to her parents and across from the Malfoys. Narcissa was the first to break the silence that had started shortly after Hermione had walked in.

"Hello Hermione dear. How are you?"

"F…Fine. I suppose. Why are you here?" Answered Hermione.

"We've come to collect you. You're our daughter." Lucius answered Hermione's question.

"What? NO! I DON'T BELIEVE A WORD OF IT!" Shouted Hermione before running out of the kitchen and into her room. From downstairs the 4 adults could hear a door slamming be sobbing could be heard.

"I guess we'll have to go talk to her." Sighed Mr Granger.

As Mr Granger approached the stairs he could hear his wife assuring Narcissa that Hermione would come around soon. When Mr Granger reached Hermione's room, he gently knocked at her door and opened to see his daughter flung across her bed.

"Hermione? Are you- Hermione? HERMIONE!" Screamed Mr Granger, realising that Hermione wasn't breathing however he didn't know CPR. "JANE! NARCISSA! LUCIUS!"

"What is it David dear?" Replied Jane.

"It's Hermione. She… She's not breathing!"

Jane exchanged a quick look with the Malfoys before darting off towards Hermione's bedroom with Narcissa at her heels. As soon as Jane reached her daughter she turned her over and began giving her CPR with David, Narcissa and Lucius watching on hoping that Hermione would come back to them. About 3 minutes later they were lucky. Hermione's eyes shot open and revealed her usually dark brown orbs. But this time they weren't brown. They were grey. The sort of grey that was a Malfoy trait.

"Wh… What happened?" Groaned Hermione, slightly disorientated .

"Honey? Mia? Are you okay?" Asked Jane, who's voice shook slightly.

"Yeah. I am. I… I saw the light mum. I saw it. I tried to run but it came closer and closer and it nearly had me; I came back though. You saved my life. Thank you mum." Hermione hugged her mum through tears and looked towards Narcissa and Lucius. "I'm really sorry for what happened earlier. It's just a lot to take in on my birthday."

"We're sorry too, honey. More me though. I pushed us both- Myself and Lucius- to tell you today." Replied Narcissa.

David wrapped his arms around Hermione and carried her down the creaky stairs while talking to the other 3 behind him. They finally made it to the living room where David laid Hermione down on the green sofa.

"Mrs Malfoy?..." Started Hermione.

"Please dear. Call me Narcissa or Mother." Interrupted Narcissa.

"Narcissa, if I'm your daughter, does that mean Draco's my… brother?"

"Yes. He's your twin brother. Would you like to hear the whole story?" Answered Narcissa.

"Yes, please! I love a good story!" Grinned Hermione.

"We'll leave you 3 alone for some privacy. Come find us when you need us Hermione." David and Jane made their way to the kitchen to let Hermione bond with her parents.

"It started when I was pregnant with you and Draco. Lucius and I found out we were have twins which was such a delight to us. But when we found out it was a boy and girl we knew you couldn't stay with us. Not with the Dark Lord around. You know what he's like right Hermione? Oh and we decided you ought to know your real name it's Diana Rosalie Malfoy. Anyway when we found out we were going to have you two, Lucius did all he could to find a couple who were willing to take a young witch into their household. We got lucky with the Granger's; they agreed to look after you until we came for you. Speaking of which did you know you have a glamour charm on you?"

Diana shook her head. "Could you take it off please Mother?"

Narcissa's eyes swam with tears at the word 'Mother' and pointed her wand at Diana. Muttering the counter curse to the glamour charm, she wiped the tears away while Diana went to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair had gotten longer and it was no longer brown, but a blonde that was a little darker than Draco's. She was also several inches taller and her eyes were the same colour as Draco's too; grey. Diana gawped at herself in the mirror while her mother went on.

"Draco knew something was missing in his life, but he didn't know that he had a sister until yesterday. We told him and he's really sorry about all the things he said to you. He also told us to tell you that he deserved the punch you gave him in your 3rd year. 3 years ago right? Oh look at the time! We must be going. Diana you can come with us if you like?"

"Will my mum and dad be able to visit?"

"Of course honey!"

"Then I'm in"

**A/N: Okay so this is my second story and I have never, ever wrote a story where Hermione and Draco are twins. And in case you have forgotten or will forget Hermione IS Diana. Please R&R! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday Presents

After saying goodbye to the Grangers and promising to see them soon, Diana set off with her parents to their manor.

"Whoa!" Was all Diana could say when she saw the limo what would be escorting her and the Malfoys to Malfoy Manor. "This is so cool!"

3 hours later they had arrived at Malfoy Manor and Diana jumped out eager to meet her twin brother.

"Draco! I'm here! It's me Diana!"

Narcissa and Lucius exchanged a smile at their daughter's eagerness to meet her older brother. (A/N: Draco is 2 minutes older than Diana) When they entered the manor they noticed Draco already ready and waiting for his family to return.

"Diana!" Shouted Draco "I'm so sorry for all the things I've ever-." Draco stopped as Diana held up her hand.

"It's okay. I forgive you. You didn't know who I was. Nor did I for that matter." Explained Diana.

"Thank God! I thought you were never gunna forgive me!" Exclaimed Draco.

"Come on! I'll show you where your room is!" And with that Draco took Diana's hand and pulled her towards the house. Narcissa and Lucius followed them deep in conversation about Diana's welcome ball and who would be invited, her date and of course, her dress. Meanwhile upstairs Draco was showing Diana to her room; opening the door, Diana ran in expecting Gryffindor colours but wasn't disappointed when she found Slytherin colours. Diana turned to face her older brother with a massive grin on her pale face.

"I LOVE IT!" She screamed pulling Draco into a BIG hug.

"Urm… You're welcome?" Answered Draco.

Diana walked over to her wardrobe to find her clothes all ready to be worn and in the exact way she liked her clothes.

"Master Draco? Mistress Diana? Dinner is severed" Announced Corchel.

"Was that an…?" Exclaimed Diana.

"Yes it was." Draco Smirked.

"Draco?"

"Yes? Oh dear sister?"

"Get out!" Demanded Diana.

"Why?" Quizzed Draco.

"I'm getting changed"

Draco scampered out the room much to Diana's amusement. She picked out a spaghetti strap top with dark green jeans and heels. Checking her perfect, straight hair was okay she made her way to the dining room where Corchel had announced dinner was.

"Mother. Father. Draco." Greeted Diana, as she sat down in her chair next to Draco.

"Diana." 3 voices chorused.

Dinner was a silent one, until Narcissa announced that Diana would be having a welcome ball.

"... Of course your friends are invited! Whoever you wish to be there."

"Not Potter." Diana muttered, coldly.

"Potter? Why on earth would Potter come here darling?" Laughed Lucius. Diana tried to contain her anger but failed.

"OH I DON'T KNOW! HE MIGHT TRY TO PLAY HERO! TRY TO RESCUE ME PERHAPS IF HE COMES!" Shouted Diana and Lucius' wine glass smashed. Diana looked shocked at she had done and ran out the room.

"Diana!" Shouted Draco, running after her. "He doesn't mean it! He's just playing." Draco cuddled his younger sister closer.

"He... He just made me so angry! I mean I know Potter wouldn't come here!" Sobbed Diana. "I'm going to apologise."

Still crying Diana made her way to her parents where Lucius and Narcissa were having a heated conversation. When they saw Diana and Draco they looked towards them. Lucius stood up and walked over to his daughter; pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Diana. I didn't think you would react so badly." Apologised Lucius.

"No." Replied Diana. "It's my fault. I let my emotions get the better of me. I'm sorry."

Diana bowed her head and waited for the lecture she would've got at the Granger's. To her surprise her Mother and Father laughed.

"Now that's out of the way, it's time for your birthday present." Explained Narcissa.

Handing over Diana's present Narcissa smiled remembering that Draco had opened his that morning. Diana looked at it, puzzled.

"Open it Sis! I'm dying to see your face!" Cried Draco, anxiously.

Tearing off the flower wrapping paper and gazed at the contents- A karaoke machine.

"OMG! Thank you SO much! I've always wanted one of these!" Exclaimed Diana, hugging her parents in turn before squeezing the life out of Draco.

"Want to have a go? With me?" Asked Draco.

"Sure!" They rifled through the cds until Diana found one she knew. The cd was put into the machine (Although Draco didn't know how to do to it.)

"Get ready!" Shouted the karaoke machine.

Diana was up first.

"I don't want to make a scene

I don't want to let you down

Try to do my own thing

And I'm starting to figure it out

That it's alright

Keep it together wherever we go

And it's alright, oh well, whatever

Everybody needs to know"

Then they both sang together.

"You might be crazy

Have I told you lately that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly and it's crazy that someone could change me. Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try and you need to know that you're the reason why"

Narcissa and Lucius looked lovingly at their twins singing so sweetly together.

Draco sang next.

"I don't even care when they say

You're a little bit off look me in the eye, I say, I could never get enough

'Cause it's alright keep it together wherever we go and it's alright, oh well, whatever everybody needs to know."

They sang together again.

"You might be crazy

Have I told you lately that I love you?

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And it's crazy that someone could change me

Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try

And you need to know that you're the reason why."

(Draco) "If it was raining, you would yell at the sun."

(Diana) "Pick up the pieces when the damage is done."

(Draco) "You say it's just another day in the shade."

(Diana) "But look at what a mess we made."

It was Draco's turn again.

"You might be crazy

Have I told you lately that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly and it's crazy that someone could change me. Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try and you need to know that you're the reason why"

Then Diana finished it off.

"You might be crazy

Have I told you lately that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly and it's crazy that someone could change me. Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try and you need to know that you're the reason why"

Both twins hugged each other tightly before accepting hugs from their parents.

"You're both such good singers!" Narcissa sobbed.

"Thanks..."

"... Mum."

"Come on you two. Bed. Big day tomorrow. Shall we go to Diagon Alley?" Lucius asked.

"YES!" Shouted the twins.

"Goodnight Di. Goodnight Drake." Their Mother bade them goodnight.

"OI! Diana! Wake up! We're going to Diagon Alley! Wake up sleepy head!" Shouted Draco jumping onto Diana's bed.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Replied Diana allowing a bit of annoyance slip into her voice. "Now. Let me get dressed. Harry and Ron are SO gunna have a fit when they see me! Out!"

"I'm goin'. I'm goin'! See you at breakfast Diana." Called Draco.

Chuckling to herself Diana began to sort her hair out. It was all over the place after last night.

*Flash-Back*

Knock Knock.

"Come in!" Shouted Diana. She had just finished getting ready for bed and was now laying on her bed. Reading. As usual.

"Hey Diana. What you reading?" Asked Draco.

"The Hunger Games. Favourite book EVER!" Replied Diana, in the sweetest tone ever.

"Okay? So you're just going to sit there and read." Diana nodded. "On our birthday?" Diana nodded again. "Have it your way then." Draco picked up a pillow from Diana's bed and cast a silenceing charm on himself before hitting Diana over the head, causing her to shriek out loud and topple off the bed.

"DRACO!" She screamed, but grabbed a pillow all the same and began a pillow fight with her twin.

Diana was losing but when Draco made her lose her balance so she fell off her bed- Again. After thinking 'Levicorpus' Draco suddenly hung upside down in mid-air.

"Let. Me. Down." Growled Draco.

"Did I hear you two- Bloody Hell! Diana let Draco... D... Down now." Laughed Lucius, as he walked in on the twins.

"Of course O' Great Father." Giggled Diana, muttering the counter curse to the spell. Draco landed on the floor with a 'Thump!' And Diana giggled again.

"Come on you two bed. Or your Mother'll be shouting." Commanded Lucius.

*End Flash-Back*


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

(A/N: Diana/Hermione decided to put a glamour charm on herself so she looked like her old self to make Harry and Ron annoyed if you get what I mean) Standing in front of the fireplace, Diana started to shake. She had never travelled by Floo before. Draco started to pull her towards the fire where their parents had just disappeared a few minutes before.

"I'm scared!" Diana blurted out; not thinking. She immediately dropped her head, blushing furiously.

"Come here Diana." Draco picked her up and made their way to the fireplace. Careful not to knock Diana's head against the fireplace, Draco stepped inside and grabbed a fist full of Floo power.

"Diagon Alley!"

They turned on the spot and ended up stumbling out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Draco! Diana! We thought you'd decided not to come!" Shrieked Narcissa, hugging her children.

"We- I mean Diana had a little problem." Draco explained.

"Come on. We need to get you both new brooms and things for school." Lucius told them and they all set off to the back off the Leaky Cauldron, ignoring the stares and whispers of a Malfoy showing emotions.

Once there, Lucius spoke to his daughter about her 'problem' and decided that from now on he would assist Diana in any type of transport. Tapping the bricks in the appropriate order, Diana watched as the bricks move to form an archway.

"You know the plan Diana. Make sure Potter finds you _then_ come find us. Lead him to us okay? Then he'll find out. Got it?" Whispered Lucius.

"Why wouldn't I? I won't screw it up. I promise." Smiled Diana.

Walking straight to Madame Malkin's Diana was immediately measured for her robes. While they were being made Diana looked out the window to see her father talking to someone who looked like he was from the ministry.

"Miss Granger?" Asked a shaky voice. "Your robes are ready." Madame Malkin handed Diana her robes and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you." Diana glared out the window as she crept out the door. Her father was nowhere to be seen.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Someone shouted. Unwillingly Diana turned round to face Harry and Ron.

"Hello. What do I owe the pleasure of today Harry?" Asked Diana politely.

"Is that a joke 'Mione?" Joked Ron.

Diana shrugged and walked to Quality Quidditch Supplies where her father would be.

"Are we going in here guys?" Diana asked, unsure whether they would like her when they exited.

"Definitely!" Both boys agreed and Diana pushed the door open, looking around she found her father easily. After looking at many brooms, Diana found the new Nimbus 2003.

"You don't fly do you 'Mione? Or have you changed?" Decided Ron.

"Actually. Dad's paying for it." Replied Diana coldly.

"Dad? Dad? Your dad's a Muggle Hermione." Laughed Harry.

"As far as you know. YOU FILTHY HALF-BLOOD!" Shouted Diana. Most people were watching as the Golden Trio fell apart. Lucius was also watching his daughter along with Draco and Narcissa. They watched as Diana wrestled Harry to the floor easily. Lucius and Draco saw this as their cue to drag Diana from Harry. Sneaking up behind Diana, Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her away from Harry.

"Sssh. Sssh. It's okay Sis. He won't hurt you." Draco soothed.

"Really Hermione? Sis?" Harry stared at her disgusted. "I HATE YOU! CRUCIO!"

"_Protego" _Diana though, using wandless magic to send Harry's own curse back to him.

There were shouts of protest as people realised that The-Boy-Who-Lived had just used an unforgivable curse. At his Best Friend as well. Lucius' was the loudest.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY DAUGHTER POTTER! YOU COULD'VE SERIOUSLY INJURED HER." Shouted Lucius, furious.

"Nobody. Just nobody tries to do that to _my _niece!" Demanded a voice…

A/N: Who do you think said that? ^^. Leave me a review and please recommend me to your friends! :D ~CatherineWeasley


	4. Chapter 4: The Ministry Of Magic

A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far! Glad you love the story! :D Without further ado here's the story!

Narcissa turned to the door where the voice had come from.

"Andromeda!" Shouted Narcissa, hugging her sister tight.

Andromeda's lips were set in a tight line as she stared at Harry in disbelief.

"I can't believe it! Harry Potter. Using an unforgiveable on your best friend just because she's a Malfoy? Are you out of your mind?" Andromeda stated. "Your parents died from an unforgiveable. I THOUGHT SIRIUS WOULD'VE AT LEAST TAUGHT YOU SOME MANNORS!" Harry cringed as Sirius' cousin raised her voice.

"I tried to Andy but he's just too stubborn. He won't learn _anything._"

"Sirius?" Diana stared in disbelief at him. "Does this mean you're my cousin? Second cousin?"

"You really are the smartest witch of your age aren't you?" Asked Sirius.

"Only because I get it from you." Teased Diana.

They turned to what had become of The-Boy-Who-Lived who was attempting to get up.

"No. You can stay down there Mister Boy-Who-Lived." Snapped Andromeda; Harry fell to the floor immediately. "Ah! Diana! It's SO good to see you! When Narcissa said she had another child I never knew it would be the brains of the Golden Trio. Sorry. I forgot you hate that name." Apologized Andromeda as Diana cringed at the name of 'The Brains'. She softly hugged Diana before turning to Draco who'd been watching his younger twin meet their Aunt.

"Now Draco. How's Diana doing in that massive house of yours? Nymphadora'll be wanting to see you too." Andromeda explained.

"Ugh! She likes to be called Tonks you know." Draco rolled his eyes. "Are you Serious-."

"NO! I'm Sirius."

To Harry's surprise everyone started to laugh, and he felt his face go bright red. When he thought it couldn't get any worse, Ministry Aurors, including Tonks, burst into the shop to see everyone laughing.

"Where is he, Mother?" Growled Tonks.

Parting so Tonks could get to Harry, she yanked him up.

"You're not the boy I saw last year. What got into you?" Tonks shook her head. "Hey Diana. Hey Draco. We'll talk at the manor okay? Now you have to come with us to the ministry." Diana nodded and the family followed Nymphadora to the ministry where Harry remained in custody. After about 2 hours Diana was summoned into Madam Bones' office. Before she turned the corner she looked back at Sirius and motioned for him to follow. Padfoot looked at her dad before getting up to follow her.

"Is something wrong Diana?" Asked Sirius as they walked hand-in-hand to Madam Bones' room. (A/N: They are and will not be together. It's more of comforting holding hands. You'll find out who I've paired her with later on in the story.)

"Just nervous. Harry was my best friend-." Began Diana, tears starting to spring into the corner of her eyes.

"Hey. Hey. No crying. You'll make me cry!" Interrupted Sirius.

"-Fine. Fine. Come on. I want this over with so I can be with my family." Diana pouted.

Sirius pulled Diana into a hug.

"It's okay. I know Amelia. She'll hear you out. Just remember what Harry did to you. He should go to Azkaban for that." Whispered Sirius, wiping away her tears. "Now it's your turn. I'll be out here when you're finished okay?"

Diana nodded and turned to knock on Amelia Bones' door.

"Come in." Came a voice softly. Diana managed to walk inside before shutting the door. "Ah! Miss Malfoy. How are you dear?"

"A bit shaky. And nervous." Replied Diana, nervously. "What's going to happen to Harry?"

"I'm afraid I don't know yet Miss Malfoy. Anyway. First of all please take this Veritaserum."

Diana took a deep breath before managing to gulp down the potion.

"Please answer these questions for me Miss Malfoy," Began Amelia. "What is your name?"

"Diana Rosalie Malfoy."

"How long have you known you were a Malfoy?"

"23rd August; Mine and Draco's birthday."

"How long have you been Harry Potter's friend?"

"Since first year."

"Has he ever been this nasty to you?"

"No."

"That is all Miss Malfoy, please take this antidote."

Diana took the potion and was soon staring at Amelia; their eyes met and Diana suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"Don't be ashamed . He'll deserve what he gets. You should go. I think Mr Black really wants to know how you did." Explained Madam Bones.

"Okay. Good day Madam Bones." Diana bade Amelia a goodbye and headed towards the door where she could hear Sirius pacing outside.

Sirius' point of view.

I could hear Amelia questioning Diana; she seemed nervous but didn't show it. I could hear all the answers to her questions. It was a while before she stepped out of Amelia's office with a not-very-happy face.

Nobody's Point Of View.

As soon as I stepped out Amelia's office I put on my best sad face and looked Sirius in the eye determined not to laugh.

"Wha… What happened?" Sirius stuttered.

"I'm OKAY! HE'S GOING TO GET WHAT HE DESERVES!" Shouted Diana, a massive grin appeared on her face.

"Come on. Let's go tell the rest!" Sirius replied, pulling Diana towards the family.

Narcissa had heard someone shouting but she never thought it would be Diana and Sirius. She thought it would at least be the Potter boy. She had been on the verge of tears when Diana and Sirius appeared at the other end of the corridor.

"She got off… She got off!" Shouted Sirius. "LIKE THE TRUE SLYTHERIN SHE SHOULD BE."

"Sirius!" Narcissa hissed at her younger cousin. "Anyone could hear you! Including Arthur Weasley."

"So? The whole world ought to know that my younger cousin got off!" Remarked Sirius.

While Sirius and Narcissa were having a 'civil' conversation, Diana slipped toward her father. Upon getting there she pulled him into a hug before giving Draco and Andromeda one.

"What about me?" Asked a voice, showing a bit of hurt.

"Nymphadora!" Shrieked Diana throwing herself into Tonks' arms.

"It's Tonks or Dora." Replied Tonks simply.


	5. Chapter 5: New House

A/N: I've decided to change my name to LydiaWeasley! It's my 'Codename' that my friends call me! :D Please just constructive criticism no flames! Been having a bad week with Writer's block! :/ And I know some characters are a bit OOC but it goes with the story! ;D Oh yeah I forgot to do one of these.

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that the Harry Potter characters do not belong to me, I am merely borrowing them. I do not own 'You're the reason' by Victoria Justice either. On with the story! :D ~LydiaWeasley

2 days later it was time for Diana and Draco to return to Hogwarts. Harry had only been issued a warning; he couldn't make it onto the Aurors team now. He'd somehow managed to convince all the Weasleys except Charlie, Fred and Ginny (who stood by Diana) that Diana was evil. Unfortunately though Mrs Weasley was still angry that 3 of her children were taking a Malfoy's side, she disowned Charlie, Fred and Ginny and threw them out to live on the streets.

"Diana, Draco, Ginny, Fred! We're leaving!" Narcissa shouted to the 4 children.

They all ran down the stairs appearing to be having a race. Fred and Ginny had been hesitant at first, but eventually managed to let go and loosen up a bit. They were going to travel by side-by-side apparition to King's Cross. Lucius was going to take Diana and Draco, and Narcissa was going to take Fred and Ginny. Charlie had quit his job in Romania to be with his younger brother and sister.

After 8 hours of laughing, eating chocolate, playing wizards chess and arguing about Quidditch they arrived at Hogwarts. Diana was _not _pleased. As much as she wanted to be with Draco in the carriages she had to go in a boat. _Again_. As the first years gasped at Hogwarts, Diana sighed and rolled her eyes. Thankfully the ride in the boats only took 5 minutes. 10 more minutes and she could be sat at the Slytherin table with Draco. McGonagall gave her a look which made out like she said '_you'll be with Draco soon enough.' _Leading them into the Great Hall Draco gave her the thumbs up while Fred and Ginny smiled.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we start on the new students though we have Miss Malfoy needing to be re-housed. Diana walked with as much grace as her mum. She was only sat upon the stool for 30 seconds before the hat shouted out 'SLYTHERIN!' and Diana took the hat beaming and went to join her twin.

"So… the great Diana Malfoy is a Slytherin? YES!" Draco shouted earning a glare from most of the staff and Harry.

"Pipe down, wind pipes." Laughed Diana. "Looks like the sorting's done. Shall we eat O' great twin of mine?"

They tucked in while Harry glared at the Slytherin table while picking at his dinner.

"Come on Harry. Staring at her isn't going to get rid of her you know. She's a Slytherin now. And so not our friend anymore! She called you 'Filthy Half-Blood'. Wait a sec. Ginny?" Whispered Ron.

"What? I thought you'd forget all about me and Fred after being disowned." She hissed. Ron was taken aback but carried on.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to be in our friendship group."

Ginny sprayed out the pumpkin juice she had been drinking. "What? Err. NO WAY!"

Ginny got up and stormed away from the Gryffindors towards the Slytherins and Fred followed. After sitting down next to Diana they began their feast again without looking back at the Gryffindors. Once the plates had been nicely taken away the headmaster stood up. Diana was sure he knew what had happened over the summer. Diana mentally slapped herself. Of course he knew. Everyone knew.

"Diana? Come on! The feasts finished!" Draco shook his younger twin. "Come on!"

When Diana wouldn't respond Draco picked her up cradle style and carried her to the Slytherin Common room. Once through Draco woke Diana up and showed her where to find her room. After hugging and mumbling 'Goodnight' Draco made his way to bed with a certain ginger in his dreams.

"Today can't be any worse than the other years. Could it?" Diana asked aloud. Looking around quickly she realised she was in her dorm in the Slytherin common room. Laughing silently Diana pulled on her uniform, smiling even more as she pulled on the green tie what went so well with her hair. Talking about her hair she piled it up onto the top of her head securing it with a dark green clip she had gotten from Ginny for her birthday. Satisfied with her looks she made her way to the common room only just realising it was only 7:45am. There was 15 minutes till Breakfast and Draco wasn't up yet. Pranking time. Diana got a bucket full of cold water and ice and crept up to the boy's dormitory. Making sure the bucket was just above Draco's head she flicked her wand and disappeared out of the room. Making sure she wasn't laughing or smirking Diana settled herself onto the sofa staring into the fire, when Draco appeared.

"I know it was you Diana." He growled.

Diana was having a hard time trying to keep the laughter in but unfortunately for Diana she let a burst of laughter through and Draco rushed after her. Jumping off the sofa Diana ran out of the common room and didn't stop until she reached the Great Hall. Glancing back she saw Draco fully dressed racing after her. Squealing Diana ran into the Great Hall only to bump in to Professor Snape and ended up on the floor.

"Watch where you're going Malfoy." He spat. "We don't need Potter trying to save _you_ do we?"

Diana winked at Draco, who was at her immediate right before they chorused,

"Our Father will hear about his."

Snape sighed before allowing them to pass. One Malfoy had been bad enough but two was going to be even worse!


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys! This isn't an update! Sorry! I'm going to have to put The Malfoy Twins on hold for now as I've got no inspiration. I'll be posting my other story though. Please don't hate me! I've had family dramas and everything! I'll carry on with The Malfoy Twins once I have inspiration. Until then I am well and truly sorry! Please check out my other story when I publish it! ~Lydia


	7. Chapter 6: Pain

**A/N: This story is back on! I got the inspiration and got writing! I hope you like the chapter! Without further ado, here's the story!**

* * *

Time passed quickly at Hogwarts for Diana. Maybe it was because she was learning loads of new pranks to play on Harry from her Uncle Sirius. Or maybe it was because she was re-united with her twin, Draco. Ever since being knocked over by Snape that faithful day, he'd gone easy on her and helped with potions. It was, too soon, the Christmas Holidays. Diana had been looking forward to Christmas eve as it was her welcome ball Narcissa had spent 5 months planning. It was now 5 days before term ended and Diana was bored as always.

"Draco. I'll be in the library if you need me." Diana called over her shoulder. Draco just grunted a 'Okay' and Diana left. Halfway to the library, someone pulled her out of the corridor and into an un-used classroom. Swirling round to face her kidnapper, Diana was not surprised to see Harry and Ron stood there.

"Well, well, well." Exclaimed Harry. "The little Malfoy out for a walk. Alone?" Harry and Ron laughed making Diana feel sick.

"What do you want with me?" She cried. "I haven't done anything to you!"

Harry twirled his wand in his fingers. "You betrayed us Hermione-"

"My name is not Hermione."

"-Are we not good enough friends?"

Diana hissed at them. She was truly annoyed now. Getting ready to pounce she suddenly doubled over. Harry had his wand pointed at her, muttering a spell. Diana could only breath once before the spell hit her again, this time making her cry out in pain. Exhausted she laid on the floor, attempting to contact Draco. When she found his aura, Diana sent a message saying 'Help. Harry&Ron. Pain. Second floor.' Before being hit with the spell.

"That's not all we're going to give you Malfoy." Harry grinned crazily, like her aunt Bellatrix. Diana shuddered as Harry helped Ron move her. She couldn't register what they were doing until Diana felt a vine wrap around her foot.

"NO!" She cried out. Harry and Ron just laughed before walking out, leaving her to die. Diana let tears fall down her cheeks as she struggled. She couldn't quite reach her wand. The plant kept winding around her and Diana gave up hope. She hadn't reached Draco in time. She was going to die. Diana was just about give up and accept her death when Draco burst in closely followed by Ginny, Fred and Blaise.

"Diana!" The 4 cried. Ginny began working on cutting the vines but every time one was cut another grew in it's place.

"This is impossible!" Ginny cried.

Draco and Blaise started to curse the vines off but that didn't work either.

"We need a teacher!" Cried Fred.

Draco thought quickly and sent a patronus to Professor Snape. Snape was there in a few seconds. Muttering the counter curse to the spell, Diana fell to the floor panting. And Fred immediately picked her up.

"Diana! Are you okay?" Asked Snape. Diana couldn't say so but she looked fine. "She needs the hospital wing. You four may stay with her the night. I'll let Madam Pomfrey know." With that Snape picked Diana up easily and carried her effortlessly to the hospital wing the four heroes following close behind.

"Oh my!" Exclaimed Madam Pomfrey when she saw Diana. She immediately began checking over her. "She'll have to stay the night but otherwise she'll be fine."

Draco and Fred sighed in relief as they heard the news. Ginny and Blaise had gone to dinner and were going to bring some food back for them.

"You care for her don't you?" Whispered Draco as soon as they were alone. Fred looked at Draco in shock for a moment before nodding.

"She was like my little sister at first but then I started to grow more feelings for her. It's like, we're supposed to be together." Fred explained.

"Well. I would tell you the rules but that's father's job-" Draco stopped as Narcissa and Lucius walked in. They boys straightened up.

"Where is she?" Yelled Narcissa.

"Mother. She's here and she's doing fine." Replied Draco.

"What happened?" Asked Lucius calmer than his wife.

"We don't know. Diana sent a message to me through her thoughts, must a twin thing, and we managed to save her." Draco explained. "Diana'll be able to explain it better." The two boys and the adults settled into chairs around Diana's bed waiting for her to wake up. They'd been at her side for 20 minutes before Ginny and Blaise came back looking pale.

"We got the food..." Ginny began. "Oh. Hello Mr and Mrs Malfoy." Ginny sat beside her brother, running her hand over his soothingly. Blaise sat beside his best friend, occasionally glancing up at Ginny. At last Diana began to awaken and the group leaned in closer.

"Mum? Dad?" Groaned Diana as she spotted them first. Narcissa nodded gently. Diana looked over to her best friend's. "Draco? Ginny? Blaise? Fred?" They all nodded back.

"Are you okay Diana?" Asked Narcissa fearfully.

Diana didn't know what to say. "I don't… Know."

"We think we know who did it." Sighed Ginny.

"Diana. We need you to tell us who it was." Whispered Lucius.

Diana sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. Then again. Being a Malfoy wasn't easy. "It was Potter and Weaslbee."

Draco clenched his hand into a fist, Blaise placed his hand on top relaxing Draco while Ginny was trying to reassure Fred. Narcissa was crying silently into Lucius' shoulder.

Diana sighed again and curled into a ball, tears falling down her own cheeks.

"Diana?" Asked Fred. "What did they do to you?"

Diana gulped. "I was on my way to the library when Potter pulled me into an un-used classroom. He and Weaslbee started tormenting me then. I couldn't do anything about it. Potter got bored. He started using a spell. I think it was Cruico but I was in pain." Narcissa began crying again. "I managed to contact Draco just in time. When Potter had finished he and Weaslebee attached me to a plant, which turned out to be the Devil's Snare. They left me there and I was just about to give up hope when Draco, Fred, Ginny and Blaise came in. They started cutting and cursing it off but it just got worse so Draco got Professor Snape and here I am." Diana looked gratefully at the four and they all were giving her a hug when Astoria Greengrass , a close friend of Diana's when she found out she was a Malfoy, burst in and jumped onto Diana's bed.

"Diana! You're safe!" She cried, hugging the older girl tightly.

Diana laughed. "Of course I am!" The others grinned as Daphne Greengrass came in after her sister. Daphne's hair was pulled up into a tight bun. She gave Diana a quick hug before stepping back.

"Are you sure you're okay? Professor Dumbledore told us you'd been attacked. Ginny and Blaise were the first out after being dismissed and I had to make sure Astoria got some food in her before coming." Daphne laughed. Diana felt good being with her friends, safe.

"Don't worry! I'm completely fine." Diana grinned. "And I'll get Potter back. He won't even know what'll hit him."

* * *

**A/N2: Did you like it? Please read and review! ~Callie**


	8. Chapter 7: True Love

The following day Diana was let out from the Hospital Wing following Madam Pomfrey's instructions to be with at least one person at any one time. That morning Diana walked to breakfast with Draco, Ginny and Fred.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Asked Fred.

"I'm not a weak person. I don't care if they stare." Replied Diana coldly. Strutting forward into the Great Hall, she spotted Potter looking furiously at her. Diana growled. She had an idea. Not telling anyone of what she was about to do, she began to sing.

"Someday I'll let you in, treat you right, drive you outta your mind

Oooh." Diana glanced at Ginny who grinned and joined in.

"You never met a chick like me, burn so bright, I'm gonna make you blind." Then they sang together. Potter was furious.

"Always want what you can't have

Is it so bad, when you don't get what you wanted, make you feel good, as I whip you, into shape, ya boy

Let's get it started!" A small group had gathered round the two as they stepped onto Gryffindor and Slytherin's tables. They had both shed their uniform wearing sparkly outfits underneath. The students were mesmerised as the two girls began singing again. They sang like angels.

"Give it up, you can't win

Cause I know where you've been

Such a shame, you don't put up a fight. That's a game that we play, at the end of the night.

It's the same old story, but you never get it right. Give it up!"

(Diana) "Come a little closer

Baby, baby"

(Ginny) "Come a little closer

Come a little closer

Baby, baby."

Draco held out a hand to Ginny as Fred did for Diana and they stepped off the tables, walking down the aisle what split Gryffindor from Slytherin together and Diana began singing again.

"So stop trying to walk away

No you won't ever leave me behind."

Ginny grinned as Draco held her hand.

"You better believe that I'm here to stay, cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine."

Diana loved the look on Potter's face. He deserved it.

"Look at me boy 'cause I got you

Where I want you, isn't it so exciting?"

Ginny was enjoying being in Draco's company. He grinned as he held Ginny in his arms.

"Wanna shake you, when I break you, take a backseat boy, cause now I'm driving." The girls grinned as they reached Potter and Weaslbee and began singing right behind them. The pair trying to block them out.

"Give it up, you can't win

Cause I know where you've been

Such a shame, you don't put up a fight. That's a game that we play, at the end of the night.

It's the same old story, but you never get it right. Give it up!"

(Diana) "A oooh yeaaah, ah oooho heeey, hey yeah yeah yeaaaah."

(Ginny) "Come a little closer, come a little closer, baby, baby."

(Diana) "Come a little closer, come a little closer, baby, baby."

(Both) "Come a little closer, come a little closer, baby. Yeah if you are my baby, and I'll make you crazy tonight." Students were beginning to cheer and whistle. At least they knew that Diana wasn't hurting that badly after what had happened.

"Look at me boy, cause I got you.

Where I want you, isn't it so exciting? Wanna shake you, when I break you. Take a backseat boy, cause now I'm driving." Many of the students began joining in and dancing as the Great Hall became a disco hall. Filch was not amused. Diana, Ginny, Fred and Draco sang the last bit together.

"Give it up, you can't win. Cause I know where you've been, such a shame. You don't put up a fight, that's a game that we play.

At the end of the night, it's the same old story. But you never get it right.

Give it up!

Ohhhh, YEAH!" They finished to masses of loud screaming and clapping. Diana grinned at the many happy faces. "So Potter. Going to Give it up yet?"

Potter didn't answer he just stormed out and Diana laughed.

"Miss Malfoy?" Diana turned round to see Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes, Sir?" She asked politely.

"Due to that amazing performance, I award Slytherin 50 house points! We, the teachers and myself, are glad to see you back on your feet." Professor Dumbledore walked away leaving Diana in a daze.

"Fred?" She asked not registering what she was doing. "Will you go for a walk with me?"

Fred nodded leading the way, wondering why on earth Diana would want to talk to him. They took a steady walk down to the lake where Fred sat down pulling Diana with him.

"Is there something you wanted to ask?" Grinned Fred. Diana didn't reply she just leant forward until hers and Fred's lips met. His hand found its way to Diana's hair while the other rested on the back of her head. Diana put both her arms around his neck. They kissed passionately for a few minutes before pulling apart gasping for air.

"That was amazing." Grinned Diana. "I love you Fred."

"I love you too Diana. Let's get back to the castle." Fred suggested, taking Diana's hand, leading her to the castle. The pair grinned as they entered the castle.

"Showtime!" Announced Fred. "Watch this! Sonsorus! HELLO STUDENTS AND TEACHERS OF COURSE! THIS IS FRED WEASLEY AND DIANA MALFOY!" Diana grinned and made her voice louder.

"YES AND WE WOULD LIKE TO ANNOUCE THAT ..." The two made their voices quieter and stepped into the Great Hall where everyone stared at them. Together they started to talk,

"We would like ..." (Diana)

"... To announce ..." (Fred)

"... That we ..." (Diana)

"... Are ..." (Fred)

"... Together." (Both)

The Great Hall was silent as they finished. You could've heard a pin drop. Draco finally broke the silence by shouting,

"It's about time Sis! You two are meant for each other!"

Diana blushed and walked up to her brother, punching him on the arm.

"Play nicely!" She hissed. Draco took one look at her and sighed.

"Ginny!" Draco shouted. "Come 'ere!"

"What Draco?" She answered. Draco didn't say anything he just pulled her into a hug and kissed her. They pulled back at the same time and Ginny sighed. Diana whistled and clapped for her brother. They were truly meant for each other.


End file.
